A Lovely Serenade
by Blue Power1
Summary: A lovely serenade or is it really as Jayden and Mike try to sing to Emily's heart. It was gonna be a surprise 'till all the girls found out. But who's more confused now Emily or you? A songfic by bluepower. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Karen. Alrights goes to Saban for the PRS and Victorious for the song, "Song 2 You." A first fanfiction. Please Review
1. Mike and Jayden are gonna serenade?

**A Lovely Serenade by Bluepower**

_Hi Bluepower here._

_This is my fist fanfic. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>An ordinary day at the Shiba house.<p>

"Hey Mia," Mike asks, "Are you here?"

"Out here," Mia says.

Mike finds her in the courtyard practicing her symbol power. Keeping his distance, he asks Mia, "Does Em' like to be sung to?"

Mia almost drops her brush. Then she says, "What you mean like a serenade?"

"Yeah," Mike said.

"Why," Mia asked.

Emily is a big fan of serenades. Emily always told Mia and Karen how serenades are so romantic.

"'Cause," Mike said, " I wanna sing to her to show her how much I like her."

Mia's jaw dropped but Mike didn't see it since she was facing the canvas.

As soon as Mia collected herself, she said, "Don't you think its too much to ask her on a date?"

Mike replied, "No, 'cause according to Antonio, Jayden is gonna do the same thing."

"Okay," Mia said with her shocked voice.

Mia didn't didn't answer Mike's question.

**xxx Meanwhile at the front door xxx**

Karen just came back from another dimension. This time she was with her girl daemon Darcy.

Kevin was there to greet her, which was bad because these two didn't get along.

"Hi, Kev," Karen said.

"Hey," Kevin said, "Wanna duel, betcha I can get that training point back."

"Kev, it's just a few training points," Karen said sounding very annoyed, "besides its how you do in battle that counts and I'll still kick your butt."

Before Kevin could retaliate, Jayden comes in.

"Hey Karen," Jayden greeted her, "Can I speak to you for a minute alone?"

"Why," Darcy asked, "what has to be so secret that Kevin can't hear about it?"

Jayden replied, "Its about Emily, I wanna ask about something and its something that only you should hear?"

"Okay," Karen said sounding very confused, "but I still don't get why..."

Too late, Kevin already left.

"So anyway," Jayden said, "What song should I sing for Emily?"

"Huh," Karen said, "What do you mean?" That is not the kind of question you'd expect from Jayden.

"You know what I'm talking about," Jayden said, "Antonio told me that he text you about it."

"No," Karen said, "I didn't, I was at camp half-blood helping Chiron and that place was a no electronic zone."

**xxx later that evening in the girl's room xxx**

"Hey Karen," Mia said, "How was camp half-blood?"

"Oh the usual except for the part there is a huge prophecy coming true," Karen said casually.

"Does this happen to you a lot," Emily asked.

"No, its been like that ever since I became the realm traveler, ever since I found out I was a demigod," Karen explained, "It has been a part of life for a demigod. Though some last more than others, this one happened so fast before we could recover from the second Titan war and I heard it was huge and devastating."

"Really," Emily said.

"Yeah," Karen replied.

"So," Mia said, "Anyone got asked weird questions lately?"

"What do you mean," Emily said, "I was at the docks with Antonio. But he was more quiet than usual. Bet he was keeping a secret, 'cause he kept grinning at me."

"Maybe it would have to do with that serenade thing," Mia said.

"Huh," Karen and Emily said.

"How did you find out that Jayden was gonna serenade Emily," Karen said.

Mia said, "After Mike said that he was gonna serenade Emily too."

Emily said, "Okay time out, Jayden and Mike are gonna serenade me?"

"Not so loud," Karen hissed. Then she took out her wand and pointed at the door and said, "_Muffiato._"

Then she said, "Okay, we can talk normally but not shout, I don't know how long the spell would last. Now, Mia can you tell me what Mike told you?"

Mia explained what had happened that hour in the courtyard.

"Okay, now I know why Jayden thought it was me who called Antonio to spill the beans," Karen said, "Antonio must have thought Mike was me or he tricked Antonio that he was me."

"Okay, can you tell me what song they are gonna sing to me," Emily said.

"They didn't say," Mia and Karen said in unison.

"Are you sure," Emily said.

"Yeah," Karen said, "I almost picked a song for Jayden."

Mia said, "Why are they gonna serenade Emily, and when can they sing?"

Emily said, "This is kinda messed up. What's their deal with me?"

Karen said, "Guess time would tell. In the mean time, lets go to bed. We can talk about in the morning."

Darcy flew as a bird to the light switch. When everyone was ready, Darcy turned off he light then flew to Karen falling asleep as a cat.

**Have Jayden and Mike just admitted that they like Emily? Another Chapter will be up soon. For now, Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**- Bluepower. :D**


	2. Song 2 You is not happening yet

**Song 2 You is Not Happening yet.**

_Bluepower here. This is the second chapter. Enjoy!_

_Shout outs to Scream4 for my first review. _

* * *

><p>Darcy woke Karen up at 1am.<p>

"Darc'," Karen said sleepily, "What's up? It's too early to talk about anything."

"Aren't you disturbed about the whole serenade thing," Darcy asked, "It's too strange for guys to fight over a girl like that."

Karen said, "It's called being a teenager. I think guys do it all the time."

"Are you sure," Darcy asked.

"Yeah," Karen said, "let's not worry about that now. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Darcy said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight,"Karen said. Then the two went back to sleep.

**xxx In the Morning xxx**

Ji said, "Good Morning, Karen."

"Morning," Karen said, "So how was your visit to your daughter?"

"It went fine," Ji said, "but you don't have to know the details, right know eat breakfast."

"Okay," Karen said.

Darcy went as a mouse on the table and she still wanted to talk about that serenade stuff, but Darcy could see that Karen was not in the mood right now to talk. Instead, Darcy greeted everyone at the table as each person came by. Kevin looked mad at Karen because she was the first to rise. Once, Kevin asked why Karen woke up first, and Karen's answer for that she was use to it because she always wakes up early even on the weekends sometimes. Kevin didn't like that answer, so he would set his alarm clock earlier than when Karen usually wakes up, but he would forget to set it up before before bed so he suspects that Karen turns it off late at night In short, Kevin got a little paranoid ever since Karen started beating him during practice.

When Jayden came to the table, he sat right next to Emily. When Mike came there, he sat on the opposite side of her. It was clear that Emily didn't like this. Karen and Darcy can tell the awkwardness in her face and Mia picks it up easily. Hey, it's not everyday two guys want to sing a song to you (_word __play_.)

During practice, Emily and Karen sparred though Kevin insisted to spar with Karen. In Karen's response, she said, "No one cares that I beat you, they are just training points."

Kevin still doesn't listen. Okay never mind a little paranoid, make it a lot paranoid. After sparring with Emily who went to Mia, Karen started practicing her water bending and ends it when a shard of ice wedges itself to the fence.

Mike and Jayden waned to spar with Emily, but Emily was avoiding them every since last night when she found out.

Guess what? Jayden and Mike plan to sing to Emily this afternoon. Jayden was gonna sing to her after practice but then the Gap Sensor rang and he irony is Mike nor Jayden know about that they are singing to Emily at the same time.

**xxx late in the afternoon xxx**

_(sorry guys no fight with nighlock on this one. Yes that is how you spell nighlock.)_

"What was up with all the protecting," Karen asked, "Why were they risky like that?"

"I don't know," Antonio said, "I wonder how Jayden's serenade is gonna turn out."

"What," Kevin asked.

"Nonya business," Karen said. Yup, Ji and Kevin are the only ones who do not know about it.

Yeah the battle was awkward for Emily, both guys got pretty injured protecting her. Karen was cursing in ancient Greek when the both guys demorphed before the nighlock retreated. So they decided to do it tomorrow.

**xxx later that evening in the girl's room xxx**

"They really like you Em'," Karen said, "Let's just say today was the weirdest day ever."

"Yeah, I agree," Mia said.

"I don't know the thought of it sounds kinda cute," Emily said.

"It's kinda weird how they protected you," Darcy said, "Do they always do that?"

"Yeah, maybe once but," Emily started.

"Wait," Karen said. Karen walked straight towards the door and when she opened it Kevin was there.

Karen asked, "Why were you spying on us?"

Kevin answered, "Just wanted to see if your not planning to make things more messed up for me."

"You're delusional," Karen said, "Now stop fussing over a few points and stop spying on me."

Darcy turned into a snarling wolf to emphasize Karen's anger. Then Kevin ran back to his room.

"What a jerk," Karen said, "Mia, I don't know what you see in him."

"I don't like him," Mia exclaimed.

Karen pointed at the door with her wand and casted the _muffiato _spell again.

"Remember what I said about that spell last night," Karen said, "Darc' care tell about our conversation at one in the morning."

"Okay," Darcy said, "Look I really find it weird to see those two especially Jayden to act like that over you, Emily."

"Why is that," Mia asked.

Darcy answered, "I'm not used to seeing guys like that. Even the men that fall in love with the witches I usually stay with don't do all this serenade stuff and other jank."

"Teenage guys are confusing like that," Mia said, "It gets in our heads that they really like us and then they break our hearts."

"I'll say," said Emily and Karen.

"I guess so," Darcy said, "But boys are confusing as this whole dimension stuff."

"You're telling me," Karen said.

"I kinda hoped that they would do it today though," Emily said, "They're both so sweet and I never had a guy do that before."

"Boy, I don't think that it what they mean by a 'fresh start'," Karen said, "This whole thing is confusing."

"For now," Mia said, "Let's turn in for the night."

"I won't say no to that," Darcy said.

Darcy did the same things as last night instead with one thing on her mind, "Why are boys so confusing?"

**Will the guys ever serenade Emily? Another chapter will be up soon.**

**Review and follow**

**'Till then: Bluepower.**


	3. Song 2 You hopfully

**Song 2 You Hopefully**

_Bluepower here. Here's the third and final chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>xxx In the Morning xxx<strong>

"Hey,guys," Darcy said, "How you feeling?"

"I'm good," Mike said, "I feel a lot better than yesterday."

Jayden said, "So do I. Man, who knew that much concrete hurt."

"Nighlock know how that feels," Darcy said, "Then again they deserve that kind of beating and you don't."

"Guess my healing water training really paid of, huh," Karen said.

"Yes,without it, Jayden and Mike would still be recovering," Ji said.

"So everything got better ever since you joined the team," Kevin said, "right, Karen?"

"I never said that," Karen said, "And you are really out of your mind."

"Yeah, man stop insulting Karen like that," Mike said, "It's only a few training points, lay off of it already. You've been complaining to us ever since she beat you. It's unnatural for us guys."

"Frankly," Jayden said, "I agree with him."

Then the Gap Sensor rang.

**xxx After the Battle xxx**

"Finally, we beat the nighlock," Karen said, "And nobody got hurt this time."

"Except for me," Kevin groaned, "that nighlock pulled a fast one."

"Don't worry Kev'," Karen said, "I'll patch you up in no time."

Yeah, no one knows why Kevin got hurt, not even Karen. She's not involved in it.

Darcy asked, "Have you seen Jayden or Mike?"

"I saw them come home with us," Antonio said, "Jayden might be getting ready for the you know what, but I don't know about Mike."

Mia said, "Girls only, meeting room now."

Karen with Darcy in her pocket and Emily followed Mia into the meeting room.

"Karen cast that spell you put on our door for the last two nights," Mia said.

"Okay," Karen said, "But why are we..."

"Its about the serenade," Mia said.

Then Karen cast the spell.

"What's going on," Emily, Karen and Darcy asked.

"I overheard Jayden practicing his serenade and Mike practicing his serenade," Mia said, "They are both good singers."

"How did you manged to that," Darcy asked, "And how do they not know that they are practicing at the same time."

"They were in separate rooms," Mia explained, "and they can't here anything except themselves for some reason."

"That is just wrong,"Karen exclaimed.

"So what song were they singing," Emily asked.

"I don't know," Mia said, "I couldn't make out the words, though from both rooms I did hear acoustic guitar."

"Huh," Emily and Karen said.

"I know right," Mia said, "Who knew that those two can play?"

"Okay," Karen said, "Let's get out of here and practice our symbol power to try to get our mind of it."

"Yeah," Emily and Mia said.

**xxx Song 2 you Definitively xxx**

Mike brought Emily to the meeting room. Emily had a feeling where this was going.

Mike grabbed a guitar started to play a beautiful melody and started to sing,

"_Oh, ye-yeah, oh, yeah. I don't wear designer clothes, __I don't go to the finest schools, but I know I ain't no fool baby."_

Those first words made Emily heart come out and melt. Darcy and Karen happened to be walking by when Mike started. Karen nor Darcy have ever heard such a beautiful voice in any dimension and Emily looked like she would melt.

_"I may not be a star, I'm not driving the sickest car, but I know I can make you happy baby."_

Mia and Antonio came by to a watched with Karen. Kevin watched it from another doorway. It was invading privacy, they know that. But Karen saw Jayden while the others didn't this means one thing: One probably, Mike's dead or he wants to even the score. You the reader are probably guessing both.

_"I don't know what you've been used to, never been with girl like you. But, I can give you a love true to your heart not material things. I'll give you my song these words to you. Sing you what I feel my soul is true, I don't have world to give it to you girl but all that I can do, Is give this song to you."_

Mike was about to continue when Jayden came in pushed Mike aside, continued the melody with his own guitar and begun to sing what Mike was about to sing,

**_" Yeah I know you are bliss but there's something your missing, yeah, your own melody, oh baby As I strum my guitar You should know what you are to me, my everything."_**

Never mind Mike having a beautiful voice, Jayden was ten times better.

**_"I don't know what you been use to never been with girl like you."_**

"More like never been with a girl 'till now," Mike said.

_**"But, I can give you a love that's true to my heart not material things. I'll give you my song these words to you, sing you what I feel my soul is true, I don't have the world can't give it to you girl, but all that I can do is give this song to you."**_

Emily was feelings were being conflicted she's falling in love with Mike now Jayden what are these two playing at. Good thing mentor was at his daughter's again.

Then Mike interupts Jayden,

_"I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby."_

And vise-versa,

**_"What I can say, I'll sing it."_**

_"Every word, every verse I'll be there baby."_

**_"I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby."_**

_"Sing you what I feel, my soul is true."_

_**"I'll give you my song, these words to you, sing you what I feel my soul is true."**_

_"I don't have the world can't give it to you girl."_

_**"But all that I can do."**_

_"I'll give you my song, these words to you sing you what I feel my soul is true."_

_**"I don't have the world can't give it to you girl."**_

_"But all that I can do."_

_**"Is give the song to you, yeah."**_

Everyone was in shock. Emily was speechless and Mike and Jayden look like they were gonna kill each other. You, the reader was probably speechless as Emily or probably laughing at the awkwardness.

Then Mike breaks the silence, "What the heck man you stole my song!"

Jayden said, "No, you stole mine!"

Then the next thing you know Mike punches Jayden in the face. "Oh,"Antonio says, "That's got to hurt."

Jayden punches back. "Oh," Kevin says, "That one was even worst."

Then a fight broke out between the two.

Antonio and Kevin says, "Fight, fight, fight..." as Emily scrambles out the room and Karen calls Mentor on her samuraizer telling him to come home. Then Mia dodges a chair that almost hits her in the head

**xxx 3 hours later xxx**

"They're still up to it," Mentor says.

"For three hours now," Emily said.

"Well, why you're not stopping them," Mentor asked.

"I would," Karen said, "But twiddle dee and twiddle dumb won't let me."

"Hey," Kevin and Antonio said; then they still continue to watch the fight.

Karen put shield charms around the entrances of the room to stop anymore flying furniture. Jayden and Mike are beat-up but they still fight.

Darcy says, "Maybe you should stop them now Karen."

"Yeah," Emily and Mia say, "They really could get injured."

"Okay," Karen said, "But lets's promise never tell them that we already knew about. Let's face it they are good signers."

"Can't argue with that one," Emily said.

"I agree," Mia said.

Karen goes to a different entrance, grabs her wand undoes the shield charm in front of it and stuns the two boys to Antonio and Kevin's displeasure.

Kevin and Antonio lifted the boys to their rooms. When Jayden and Mike woke up, they were gonna fight again but Karen thought ahead and put shield charms on both door ways so they don't get out.

Neither Jayden nor Mike found out that Emily knew about the serenade all along. But eventually Mike and Jayden made up, knowing that Emily clearly shows no interest in either of the boys. If only that they knew, that Emily fell in love with both and she was acting that she shows no interest.

**The End.**

**So what you think. That was some kind of twist, huh? Please review.**

**-Bluepower**


End file.
